


Got your world in my hand

by Andromeda (athalara)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Dark, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Jotun!Loki, King Loki, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war lasted three years. The last battle came down to a singular combat between two former brothers with the destiny of both their peoples in the balance. It didn't end like the Asgardians expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got your world in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and English is not my native language. 
> 
> Title taken from Queen's "Princes of the Universe".

The war lasted three years. Three years since Loki took the crown of Johunteim and led his people on a war of revenge against the Asgardians. He knew them: their tactics, their security measures, their weaknesses, but they knew him too, and had wised up to his ways. Three long years of bloodshed on both sides followed. Three years that ended on the final battle right on Asgard itself. 

The Asgardians were waiting for the attack since Heimdall fell on Loki's hands. Loki managed to slay his worst enemy, but the combat had left him so drained that he was forced to retreat to Jotunheim to recover. With their eyes and ears lost, the Aesir waited on edge for the attack, blood high, nerves frayed. 

It came on the last day of winter. With wispy clouds veiling a sun that barely heated the Aesir's skin, the Jotun poured from all the secret passages Loki had discovered over the years. Blood stained the golden realm: Aesir’s red blood and Jotun’s blue splashed on the buildings in ruins, often mixed to an indistinguishable shade of purple. Bodies littering the streets, forgotten for the moment due to the pressure of the combat, some buried broken in the rubble, others frozen in ice and smashed to pieces. 

The last battle ragged for hours but, in the end, it all came down to a final singular combat in front of Odin's ravaged palace: two former brothers battling out the destiny of both their peoples. 

Storm raged on Thor's command and lighting cracked, targeting the Trickster's doubles until he got a target to attack. Mjölnir smashed the tides of ice Loki send his way but missed Loki himself, whose knives pierced skin and armor, shedding the blood he once swore to protect. But Thor rose once again, his ruined red cape shaken by the storm as he strengthened his grip on Mjölnir and charged again, while Loki summoned a new spell on ragged breath. Passion charged the air, love and hate and everything in between and beyond. Nothing existed but them. 

But Loki finally fell, unable to withstand Thor’s superior physical strength. Thor was on him, stranding his prone body, Mjölnir ready to deliver the last blow. The Asgardians held their collective breath and dared to hope everything was going to end in a moment. 

Loki smiled, ice melting from his ruined hand. He cupped Thor's stained cheek, his fingers leaving a trail of blue blood in its wake. 

"I forgive you," the Trickster whispered. 

Thor's arm trembled for a long moment, while a tear rolled down his face. Anguish clouded his eyes as his heart broke once again and he let go a pained sob. His grip on Mjölnir faltered and the mighty hammer fell to the ground, embedding itself into the stone at Loki's side. Loki tugged him down and kissed him, blood mingling on their lips and tongues. And years meant nothing, all the hurts momentarily forgotten as memories of a lifetime of closeness took over. Touches not shared for a long time but never forgotten; feelings fought but never vanquished. 

Thor's storm ragged on and Loki's magic rose to meet it. It whirled and twisted around them as their kiss became more desperate. It tore at them, Thor's cape and Loki's broken helmet flung out, up and away. Thor's armor broke under Loki's hand, his own no more than paper under Thor's. A maelstrom that grew and grew and grew, covering the golden realm, forcing people to take cover but keeping them safe in its eye. 

Loki's sharp nails raised blood on Thor's back; he arched to Thor's bite on his neck. Ice started to spread on the ground from him, lighting trapped inside, thundering as it broke the ground and poured into Asgard's core. Thor tore the last of Loki’s garments, worshipping the body under him with hands and teeth and lips. 

The lighting-powered ice spread, changing everything it touched. Grass and trees became spun rime, fragile looking with a core of steel, with leaves chiming like the finest crystal under the storm's onslaught. Lighting erupted from the frozen ground, solidifying itself on the most beautiful flowers and fruits ever seen on the realms.

Thor pushed Loki’s legs apart, sinking into him as Loki cradled him with his body. He slipped inside as ice and lighting smashed the stones and buildings that have stood unchanged for millennia, mixing with their pulverized remains and recreating them anew, higher, stronger, Asgardian and Jotun blending seamlessly in their liquid shapes.

The storm speed up with Thor's movements, his cock sinking deeper into Loki, stronger, rougher, and Loki rose to meet each trust, his legs intertwined on Thor's back. Blood welled on Thor’s shoulders under Loki’s nails and Loki lapped it up. Thor’s teeth broke the skin of Loki’s neck, and he drank the blue drops that flowed into his mouth. Loki’s blue skin was becoming lighter, Thor's growing paler and taking a hint of blue. 

The Jotuns knew their king was creating something wondrous and smiled, but the Asgardians despaired as their golden realm disappeared in front of their very eyes. Odin rose, using Gungnir as a crutch, gathering his remaining power around him. But ice broke violently from the ground under his feet, transmuting his flesh into ice, and then lighting poured forth, shattering him into microscopic dust, his freed power swallowed up by the thunderstorm. And Gungnir fell to the ground, where a river of melted ice brought it to where Thor and Loki laid, and when it touched their skin it flared up, its power joining to theirs, pouring down to the very core of Asgard, remaking the eternal realm in their image. 

Thor lost his rhythm, pushing fiercely into Loki one, two, three times before spilling himself inside his former brother, his once lover, whose back arched as he came all over their stomachs and tightened around Thor's cock. A fresh wave of power spilled, and Odin's palace itself melted. Ice and lighting spurt from the earth, rising up chasing each other, combining with the molten gold, twisting, joining to create a new seat of power, a new palace of a beauty never before seen, with lighting flashing bright trapped in crystal-clear ice, a golden light that could be seen even in the darkest corners of Niflheim. 

Thor fell onto Loki, hiding his face on Loki's neck, his tears hot on the cold skin. Loki smiled broadly, whispering promises of future on his ear. 

And then a last spike of power flared from Loki, short but strong, a ray of lighting and ice that rolled through the frozen ground and rose before the gates of their new palace, ice and light spun together to create a bush of flowers of exquisite beauty and radiance. 

"Say hi to our daughter," he whispered on Thor's ear. And then, louder "Welcome the future queen of Asgard and Johunteim!"

Jotuns cheered, for their king's strength, for the new future he had weaved. Asgardians wept for their lost realm, for their vanished king, for their fallen prince. 

Thor just clutched Loki stronger, never wanting to let him go.

\- FIN -


End file.
